Good novel story
'1 PERSON ' '3PERSON LIMITED ' There was a girl. She Was Tired, she fell asleep and she had an dream, In her Dream she was Ms. sonic with Mr. Sonic (Her Husband) Taken Care of Sonic Jr in an room sized house in the middle of the woods. Ms. Sonic life was nice and ok they do live in a room size house but they still have Enroth resources to take care of there only child and survive. But that all changed one day well Ms. Sonic was making dinner but then Sonic Jr Ran Away with Mr. Sonic Coming Along with Ms. Sonic Eminently Noticed and stopped what she was doing and ran after Sonic Jr and Mr. Sonic There Foot Prints Lead them to a spooky mansion she was terrified she did not want to go up against such an fear of hers so she stopped for an while brethren and knew that she had to do this it was her only son and husband at risk so she faced her fears and opened the door and walked in her anxiety immediately attacked her the first sec she stepped in an spooky pic jump scared her and then blood (hyper Realistic) splatted all over her face then she saw ghosts of children cycling her she was screaming for her husband and son but they did not come so then she prayed for god to give her, her son and husband back but then an random person (An evil Person) Perhaps There Neighbor (Owner of the mansion) ran up and jumped and stabbed her in the head the sec he stabbed her in the head she waked up the girl was crying because of her nightmare but her mother comforted her and she went back to sleep peacefully. '3PERSON OMNISCIENT ' An Mother named Mona Was getting her Daughter ready to go to bed her Daughter (Aniles) Did not want to go to bed not at ALL but after she brushed her teeth she felt tired but then she still complained why she was not going to bed Mona was tired of this but soon later Aniles Finally given in and got tired and went to bed Mona kissed her then she had an dream. In her Dream she was Ms. Sonic and her husband Mr. Sonic They Both Lived In an room sized house in the middle of the woods taking care of there son Sonic Jr with an angry Neighbor named evil person that hates people that live near bye his bug mansion dwarfed there house it was like an Pebble Compared to an Bolder the Couple was very poor but happy they had food an working oven an big bed all 3 can sleep in. But the problem is Sometimes Sonic Jr feeling like he is captured and he feels like there is something beyond that door worse the shower is outside and they have to bring the water inside to wash him outside and if they do that Sonic Jr will get . Lets Just say Existed so existed he will run till the Pont he has explored the whole woods to add on too that the evil person will get really annoyed so annoyed he might try to take the child and put him in an coffin. But they never solved these problems one day Sonic Jr’s Existent over Flowed and went out of control it all happened when Ms. Sonic was Making Dinner So then Mr. Sonic was relaxing and then Sonic Jr Ran outside Mr. Sonic has forgotten to lock the door so then Sonic Jr ran outside Mr. Sonic Eminently notice and ran after him Sonic Jr saw the Evil Persons House he was very existed he was like “WOW LOOK AT THAT AN PLACE TO EXSPLOR LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN” then Sonic Jr Ran In with out hesitation Mr. Sonic Followed When Sonic Jr Stepped in he was running around in every room so existed about the adventure he was going on but the evil person grabbed him given him an luxury about coming in too his house with out permission The evil person Knew this family was not to be trusted ever since they came in to existence he knew they will do something like this so then he dragged an threw Sonic Jr in an coffin and leveed him there to soferocate . But then the Father Mr. Sonic Came in yelling out for his sons name but then the evil person was very angrey at this family’s way of coming in with out permission so he dissided o know the father out but he had nothing to knok him out with so he riped an door knob out of an door and decided to knok him out with that but because of his anger he hit Mr. Sonic So hard that it killed him the evil person notice OH SNAP well looks like some one is going to call the cops on me whatever they went in too my propty so he dragged his body and decided to put it into an coffin like what happened to sonic Jr But then Ms. Sonic notice that Mr. Sonic and Sonic Jr ran out side so she stooped what she was doing and ran after there foot prints they led to her nabiors mansion she stoped Ms. Sonic has an problem with her anxiety usually Mr. Sonic is the one to go outside she stays with Sonic Jr but she was so scared of her nabior and the woods she never when outside but she. She dose not ever ever EVER want to go outside but her family was in trouble so she hooded her breath and stepped in the sec she steped in her anxsity Emedentyly ataked her she saw an thousand spooky pics in an sec then sreaming so she screamed the sec this happened it SCARED THE HELL OUT OF THE EVIL PERSON so then the corps of Mr.sonic fell and an splat of blood sprayed at Ms. Sonic Face then she saw an Ring of ghosts attacking her she prayed ad prayed endlessly but then the evil person was just looking at this wired woman what is she up too he decided to put her out of her misery so he creeped up with an knife but then this scared the hell of Sonic jr and then he ran after his mother and end up passing the evil person and his body fell with his knife and then the knife was about to go throw Ms. Sonics Head but it just slid pasts her noise well screaming so she was still alve but the seconded splash of blood coming from the evil person and the knife scared her so much Alies Woke up She was in tears from that terrible nightmare she had but Mona Comforted her calmed her down and she went back to sleep in the end when she was back to sleep. Back in her dream Mis.sonic survived and Mr. Sonic was barley alive so they too him back to the bed and layer him there ms. Sonic and sonic Jr were all happy the evil person leered from his mistakes and it was all an happy ever after ' '